fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
CCPCG08
"Let's Go! The queen awaits!" is the eighth episode of Candy Crystal Precure Go! The main focus of this episode is the girls having spring break and going to the Candy Kingdom while they learn teamwork. Major events * The Invert Realm is mentioned for the first time. * Gummie shows up again. * The Cures go to the Candy Kingdom. Summary Gummie returns to earth to tell the Girls to return to the Candy Kingdom that is starting to become corrupt. When they get there, Queen Ethrel tells them about a strange place called the Invert Realm. Synopsis Paige is at the park with the girls when Paige says "It's so nice out! I love spring break!" Sweets says "What's that?" Narumi says "It's a small time off of school." Then, Gummie falls out of the sky and Paige grabs her before she hits the ground. Sweets says "Gummie! Its you!" and runs over to her and hugs her. Gummie says "There is no time! we have to go to the Queen!" Paige says "Again?!" Sakura says "Do you know her?" And suddenly, the Lollipop Harps started floating and spitn' out rainbows that create a door! Paige then says "Alright then! Let's go!" then they all go thrue the door. All of the girls were in awe at the scenery when Paige says "I know right?!" then they walk down the trail to the castle. Queen Ethrel is looking depressed as the Girls walk up to her and ask "what's whrong?" the queen replied with "The kingdom. it's geting corrupt. Follow me." then they all go up to the tower where the Mystic Lolly Harp used to stand. The center of the room was black as night and it was starting to spread; However, the queen can only hold the darkness back for so long. Paige says "What can we do to stop this?" the queen replied "You must find the last piece of the Mystic Lolly Harp. But to do that..." Paige says "There is another piece?! I thought we had them all!" Queen Ethrel says "You are missing the most important piece. But it is now being used by the evil empress of the Invert Realm: Dark Sweets as a scepter." Paige says "Invert Realm?" Queen Ethrel says "it looks just like this place. The only differences are that it's already corrupt, and all the colors are inverted." Unice says "How do we stop her and get the piece back?" Queen Ethrel says "First, you have to start working on your teamwork. Second, you have to collect more Candy Gems." But as Queen Ethrel was saying that, Sakura and Yuzana were eating the walls. Unice says "Girls! Stop eating that!" And they reply "But it tastes so good!" Narumi says "Paige... what does the corruption look like?" Paige says "Hm... How do I discribe this... It looks like a black... thing with more black stuff starting to creep up th-- AHHH!!!" As the black floor crumbles beneath Paige. She is only holding on with one hand when Narumi heard Paige and ran over to her. Paige says "I'm directly below you! give me your hand and pull me up!" After Narumi saved Paige from falling through the floor, Queen Ethrel says "I hope that little adrenaline rush gave you all an understanding of the importance of the situation." Then, a Sairen appeared outside! Queen Ethrel says "well, I suppose this can help you with your teamwork training. Get to it!" Sweets and Gummie were hiding the whole time in Queen Ethrel's hair. Sweets said "You can d-- (muffled)" when her mouth was covered by Gummie. Queen Ethrel looks at her hair and says "So that's where you've been hiding." ~(Flash back) A scene of Candy as a baby hiding and being found by Ethrel~ Queen Ethrel looks straight faced when Gummie asks her what's whrong. Queen Ethrel says "Nothing dear." Meanwhile, the Cures just transformed (Transformations) and are starting to attack the Sairen until BonBon sees Mamba in the sky and says "WHAT THE-- AHH!!!" and gets whacked by the Sairen making her fly far away. Gumdrop try's to fire her basic attack at the Sairen, but she just ends up hurting Lemony. Queen Ethrel yells out the window of her castle "TEAMWORK!!!!!" Lolly says "Right!" And she try's to do a combination attack with Cure Limey, but it failed. When she found her way back, BonBon couldn't take it anymore and she fires her harp attack at the Sairen wich succeed. Queen Ethrel says "Oh come on!" And BonBon picks up the Candy Gem. When they all come back to the castle, Queen Ethrel says "That was practically the worst show of teamwork I've ever seen!" and all the girls look sad. "Just kidding! You are making progress! and I think you'll get it next time. Just, remember your not pros at this yet, but you will make it there." later, the Girls and Sweets go back thrue the door and see that it's Night. Paige says "Oh come on! it's night!?" Then they all fall over onto the ground. Gallery Sairen8.png|This episode's Sairen Candygem2.png|Candy Gem #2 PC08.jpeg|Live screenshot Category:Episodes Category:Candy Crystal Precure Go! Category:Candy Crystal Precure Go! Episodes Category:Made Up 'Episodes'